


Art for Out of the Darkness by Runedgirl

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The Darkness falls, leaving the world in blackness and chaos. Sam and Dean cling to each other the way they always have, struggling against not only the effects of the Darkness, but also the feelings they’ve never expressed for each other. If the world is ending, is there really any reason not to act on them?





	Art for Out of the Darkness by Runedgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/gifts).



> Fic Link - https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/76118.html
> 
> I had a fantastic time working on this with runedgirl, she has an excellent taste in fic subjects and this one just gripped me from the second I started reading! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to wings128 for being my loyal art beta, for her encouragement and enthusiasm for my work! Love you bb!

Icons:

These are of Sam and Dean at that moment where Dean is begging for forgiveness from Sammy in the bar.

This is that moment in the bar, before the darkness is released.

The moment that Sam and Dean *kiss* for the first time, in the light of their last dying match!

  


Larger pieces:

This is *that* moment in the bar, where Sammy doesn't know if Dean will go through with 'Death's threat. Something that Dean will never be able to take back.

These all represent that moment where the boys kiss for the first time in the light of their last dying match.

Chapter dividers

And finally the moment where they give in completely to their feelings!


End file.
